


грустная, печальная история

by van_Miaow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_Miaow/pseuds/van_Miaow
Summary: написано на one piece fall festповседневность, на заявку - болтливый череп, пропущенная сцена
Relationships: Perona|Brook
Kudos: 2





	грустная, печальная история

**Author's Note:**

> написано на one piece fall fest  
> повседневность, на заявку - болтливый череп, пропущенная сцена

— Знаешь, это афро — довольно милое, — Перона склонила голову на бок, и уставилась на него круглыми сонными глазами. Раньше, от её задумчивого нежного голоса по коже Брука маршировали бы бригады гигантских мурашек, но теперь у него не было кожи. Даже скелета у него теперь не было.

— Охо-хо-хо, — грустно и невпопад ответил он, и представил, как отворачивается.

На столике, который был его новым домом, валялись золотые монеты, перемежающиеся пузатыми конфетами в ярких бумажках, сидели бесконечные семьи игрушечных медведей. Видеть это было невыносимо.

В первые недели он отказывался разговаривать вообще и она бросала его голову по всей комнате, пинала под кровать, оставляя лежать там бесконечные паутинные дни, смеялась, дразнилась, иногда угрожала, а иногда — пыталась подкупить обещаниями вернуть если не все потерянное тело, так хотя бы часть.

Брук не верил и молчал, но когда она, очевидно, отчаявшись, пригрозила сдать его обратно Рюме, рассказать всем, что он не покинул остров, заговорить пришлось.

Он говорил «да» и «нет», «не надо», «только не афро», но казалось, что её устраивает, она победно улыбалась каждый раз, и продолжала, продолжала, и продолжала что-то у него спрашивать, не дожидаясь ответов, будто наслаждаясь самим звучанием своего голоса.

— Ну и дурак, — в который раз сообщила ему она, и закинула внутрь глазницы очередной смятый фантик — теперь правая вела со счётом семь-три.

Он заскрипел зубами — единственным, чем он еще мог скрипеть. Перона только хмыкнула и вышла из поля его зрения, судя по звукам — плюхнулась на кровать и начала строить из одеял и подушек норы, как делала каждый вечер, когда была расстроена, но почти сразу же остановилась и тихо спросила:

— Думаешь, тот кит ещё ждёт?

— Надеюсь, — так же тихо ответил Брук.

Историю Лабуна он рассказал ей от отчаянья, тогда они уже часто болтали на разные дурацкие темы, и однажды он просто не выдержал — как можно было стоять на столике, когда, где-то в водах Гранд Лайна, может быть, все еще ждал его последний друг, не зная, что остальные — мертвы.

Перона слушала, не перебивая, уставившись на него своими невозможно круглыми глазами, и выглядела белее своих призраков, а после — тихо плакала в подушку.

В начале знакомства Брук подумал бы, что от жалости, но тогда — уже понимал, что её растрогал сам факт его печальной истории, сама печаль. Перона была человеком, любящим печаль и страдания. Желательно красивые и других. Чтобы, как в книгах.

— Это очень грустно. Грустно и прекрасно, — в который раз сказала она, снова подошла к нему и, кивнув будто для себя, закричала. — Эй! Кумаси!

В приоткрывшуюся дверь пролезла уродская голова плюшевого медведя — Брук его уже встречал, именно он нашёл его голову и притащил в эту комнату, на этот прикроватный столик.

— Красивые истории должны быть красивыми. А что господин Мория не знает, его и не беспокоит. К тому же, не думаю, что такой неудачник как ты может доставить проблемы, а вот утереть нос Хогбаку будет приятно, — она выудила из горы конфет связку ключей и швырнула в медведя. — Ты знаешь, где остальное.

Медведь согласно замычал и поклонился.

— Но… — Брук просто не понимал.

— Прощай, черепушка, — Перона подхватила его голову, прижала к себе, звонко поцеловала над провалом глаза, и кинула вслед за ключами. — Разбросай его, — нелепо развела руки и крутанулась на одной ноге — розовые косы взметнулись кругом, — пошире. Жизнь — жестокая печальная штука, не нам с этим спорить.

Позже, цепляясь зубами за палубу, подтягивая себя к своему же дёргающемуся скелету, Брук исступлённо представлял её трусики, вариант за вариантом.

Над мачтой водили смеющийся хоровод призраки.


End file.
